Scar and the Olympians
by ScarEvernight
Summary: Scar Evernight has always been different. She can see when someone is close to dying. An orphan from the day she was found. Now everything is about to change when Percy Jackson and Scar go on a field trip. And now she finds out more about herself that she didn't know. spoiler alert: I do use the books for this. READ THE BOOKS BEFORE READING THIS! This is just for fun
1. field trip with Percy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. I own the plot and Scar.

The Prophecy:

 _A Lareren Female of the eldest gods,_

 _Awakened on her twelfth year,_

 _A cursed sword taken and accepted,_

 _To survive through her years must sacrifice what she cherish most._

 _Gods, Titans, and Monsters bow,_

 _The Mate of the gods,_

 _Unknown til unleashed._

Scar's P.O.V.

" Percy and I were listening to Mr. Brunner. Well, I was at least; Percy was talking to Grover. Nancy Bobofit was snickering about something. Percy snapped "Will you shut up?"

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

Percy said," No, Sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

Percy looked at the carving, and said, "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously NOT satisfied. "And he did this because …"

"Well . . . "Percy said. "Kronos was the king god, and- "

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," he corrected himself. "And ...he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters- "

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind Percy.

"- and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," Percy continued, "and the gods won."

I heard some snickers from the group.

Behind Percy, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed.

Percy shrugged and said, "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Mr. Brunner looking disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside."

The class moved outside, girls holding their stomachs, guys acting like doofuses.

Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."

I said, "Good luck, man."

When we got outside, I saw a huge storm brewing, with clouds blacker than I ever saw over the city. But then again we've had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfire from lightning strikes. I would NOT have been surprised if this was a hurricane coming.

Some guys were pelting pigeons with crackers.

Percy came out of the museum and came over.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," Percy said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."

Grover asked, "Can I have your apple?"

Percy gave Grover his apple.

Nancy appeared in front of Percy.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth.

Next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting in the fountain, screaming, "Percy and Scar pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds appeared next to us.

There whispers "Did you see-"

"- the water- "

"- like it grabbed her- "

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure Nancy was fine, Mrs. Dodds turned on Percy and I. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes like we done something she has been waiting all semester for. "Now, dears- "

"I know, "Percy grumbled. "A mouth of erasing workbooks."

That was not the right thing for Percy to say.

"Come with me, the both of you," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

Percy and I stared at him, stunned. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But- "

"You-will-stay-here."

Grover looked at us desperately.

"It's okay, Grover," I said. "Thanks for trying."

"Dears," Mrs. Dodds barked us. "Now."

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

Percy gave her his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then we turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she was not there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at us to come on.

When did she get up there?

We went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the stairs, we glanced at Grover. He was pale-faced, cutting his eyes between us and Mr. Brunner like he _wanted_ Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed into his novel.

We looked back up. Mrs. Dodds vanished again. She was now inside of the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

What I thought at least, was is that she was going to make _us_ buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.

But that was not the plan.

We followed her deeper into the museum. When we finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us three, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, we, well I at least, would have been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze as if she wanted to pulverize it. . .

"You have been giving us problems, honey," she said looking at Percy.

He said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

I looked at Percy nervously.

He said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson." Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't. . . "

'Your time is up," she hissed.

Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, Turing into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She was not human. She turned into a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice Percy into bite-size pieces.

Then Mr. Brunner, rolled his wheelchair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a . . . pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted and tossed the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds _lunged_ at Percy.

With a yelp, Percy dodged. He snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit his hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword- Mr. Brunner's bronze sword that he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun toward Percy with a murderous look in her eyes. But when she looked at me, it softened to a looked of adoration. That's right adoration, that's disgusting on so many levels.

She snarled, "Die, honey,"

And she flew straight at Percy.

Percy swung the sword.

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.

 _Hiss!_

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle with a power fan. She exploded into yellow power, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching us.

We were alone.

There was a ballpoint pen in Percy's hand.

Mr. Brunner was not there. Nobody was there but me.

We went outside and it was raining.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her friends. When she saw us, well, Percy, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

Percy said, "Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!"

We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr.

Percy asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

He said, "Who?"

But he paused first, and he would not look at us.

"Not funny, man," Percy said. "This is serious"

Thunder boomed overhead.

We saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as of he'd never moved.

We went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."

Percy handed Mr. Brunner his pen.

"Sir," Percy said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at us blankly." Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, the is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"


	2. Percy

The rest of the year it was like nothing ever happened. No Mrs. Dodds. No weird things at least for me.

But Grover could not fool Percy and I. when Percy or I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she did not exist. But we both knew he was lying.

Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.

The weather continued. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in Percy's dorm room.

Mr. Brunner was watching me closely.

The headmaster sent my orphanage, Fatal's Girls Orphanage, a letter saying that I am good to go to the back. Let me tell you I, my orphanage was Hell in real life. Children constantly fought and nearly killing each other, and the caretakers did nothing about it. I went through at least, 49 or 50 fights in one year. And, if you do one thing wrong and then suddenly you are a very bad child. But the good thing is that Mrs. Jackson is going to "adopt" me.

As exams week got closer, life got more interesting.

Well at least, my dreams were interesting. In my dreams, twelve beings were around me asking me to come to them.

The evening before my final, I got very frustrated with my studies.

I was walking down to talk to Mr. Brunner about some of the myths.

And I heard a voice, Grover's to be precise, talking to Mr. Brunner. He said, "Sir, what do we do about Scar?"

"We hope that her Awaking does not happen until this is over."

"Yes, sir."

That is when I left, passing Percy. And I went to bed.

The next afternoon, Percy was called back inside, while I left the room.

Percy, Grover, and I were going on the same Greyhound to the city. But only Percy and I got on because Percy ditched Grover.

We walked into the little apartment. Gabe or what Percy called him, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies.

"Not looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, your home."

"where's my mom?" Percy asked.

"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"

He manages the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. When Percy was, he expected him to provide his gambling fund.

"I don't have any cash," Percy told him.

He raised a greasy eyebrow.

Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was sort of surprising since his own smell should have covered up everything else.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Percy with sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said, "the kid and the girl just got here."

"Am I, right?" Gabe repeated.

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.

"Fine," Percy said. He dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose"

"Your report cards came, brain boy!" he shouted after us. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

"Percy slammed the door to his room.

Gabe looked at me and said, "welcome home, sweetheart."

"Don't 'sweetheart' me," I growled. Then I left to find Percy.

I found him with his mom hugging.

From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally-how about some bean dip, huh?"

Percy gritted his teeth

"What?" his mom asked. "Did something scare you?"

"No, Mom."

"I have a surprise for you two," she said. "We're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights-same cabins."

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," Percy muttered. "He won't let us go."

"He better, or he has broken bones for days" I muttered down my breath.

"Of course he will," his mom said evenly. "Your step-father is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip . . . it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"

"Yes, honey," Percy's mother said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip . . . And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?

"I'm sorry," Percy muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in Percy's statement.

"Yeah, whatever," he decided.

He went back to his game.

"Thank you, Percy," his mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about . . . whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"

An hour later we were ready to leave.

Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch Percy lug his mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more important, his '78 Camaro for the whole weekend. I got in the car and waited for Percy.

Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.

"When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Percy's mom told stories to Percy about her youth.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," Percy's mom said to Percy. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just . . . I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."

They kept talking for a bit, then we went to bed.

When I wake up, it really was storming, the same kind of storms that cracks trees and blows down houses.

Percy's mom woke up after the next thunderclap. She sat up, and said, "Hurricane."

Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. And, over the roar of the wind, we heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made our hairs stand on end.

Then a much closer sound, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling and pounding our cabin door.

Percy's mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.

Graver stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't. . . he wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you both thinking?"

Percy's mother looked at us in terror- not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

we were frozen, looking at Grover.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

I saw Percy was too shocked to register that cursed in Ancient Greek, and we'd understood him perfectly. I noticed that Grover didn't have his pants on-and where his legs should be . . . where his legs should be. . .

Percy's mom looked at him sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"

He stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand and Mrs. Dodds, and his mom stared at him, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lighting.

She grabbed her purse, towed us our rain jackets, and said, "Get to them. All three of you. Go!"

I ran ahead of Grover and Percy to the Camaro.

Where Grover's feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.


	3. Bull fighting with a Bull-man Go Percy!

We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how Percy's mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.

Every time there was a flash of lighting, Percy looked at Grover.

Percy said, "So, you and my mom. . . know each other?"

Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us.

"Not exactly," he said. "I mean, never met in person. But she knew I was watching you two."

"Watching us?"

"Keeping tabs on you two. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being you guys' friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."

"Urn. . . what are you, exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist, down, my best friend is a donkey-"

Grove let out a sharp, throaty "Baa-ha-ha!"

"Goat!" he cried.

"What?"

"I'm a goat form the wait down."

"You just said it didn't matter."

"Bhaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like . . . Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"Of course."

"Then why- "

They talked some more.

Sally pulled the wheel hard to the right, and we got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid-a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.

"What was that?" we asked in unison

"We're almost there," Percy's mother said, ignoring our question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

Suddenly, there was a blinding _flash_ , a jaw-rattling _boom,_ and the car exploded.

But I was fine like nothing happened because I was already out of the car, but everyone else was still in the car.

I heard Percy yell, "Grover!"

He groaned "Food," and we knew there was hope.

"Percy," his mother said, "we have to . . ." Her voice faltered.

Percy swallowed hard. "Who is- "

"Percy," his mom said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."

They tried to get out of the car. But the car doors were stuck. I could hear what they were saying.

"He doesn't want us, and he wouldn't dare hurt Scar." His mother said. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But. . . "

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."

Percy climbed across Grover and pushed open the door. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."

"I told you- "

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."

Percy and his mom dragged Grover, uphill through the wet waist-high grass.

I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.

Percy and his mom talked.

Percy's mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."

Percy's mom got grabbed. Percy fought the Bull-man. And I passed out before the battle was won.

A.N. I am sorry that this chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer


	4. The Awaking and The Sword

When I came to, I was in a bed. I turned my head, and I saw Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner said, "Good Morning, Mrs. Evernight, how are you?"

"Good Morning, Mr. Brunner, I am fine, I guess."

"That is good. I want you to try to stand up."

"Okay. I guess."

I removed the blankets from my body, and the first thing I notice is that my clothes that I wore are gone, replaced with a blueish-green toga (yes, I know about togas. Don't be so surprised). I stood up, and looked at Mr. Brunner. "Where are my clothes? No, don't answer that, there is a better question. Why am I wearing a toga?"

"I will answer your questions, calm down, Hunter."

"How did _you_ know my name?"

"I know your true name, but the only reason I do is because of your parents."

"I don't have parents."

"really?"

"yes, I have been alone all my life."

"no, you have not."

"prove it."

"gladly, come along, Scar"

I glared draggers at Mr. Brunner, but I followed. When we went outside, suddenly my legs went out from underneath of me. A man caught me just as I was about to land on the ground. Everyone looked at me like something happened that was special. The man looked at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hush, Lareren female. Your safe. I am Mr. D."

"Your bones aren't going safe if you don't let me go!"

Mr. D put me down. He leads me to the front door. And sat down. "sit down, Lareren."

"No." I said.

He just waved his hand, and I crumped on to a chair. How did he do that? Not even the strongest in my former orphanage could do that. And _they_ were strong. Mr. D just smirked like he knew what I was thinking. What I didn't know at the time is that he did. He knew. Mr. Brunner appeared next to Mr. D. "I see, you have met Mr. D."

That was when I noticed another person. A camper of some kind.

"yeah, I met him, but not on purpose, "I responded.

"That's okay, he is like that. Hm, your aura is _just_ becoming stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Yes, the stronger your aura is, the better for you."

Mr. D interrupted Mr. Brunner, "Larerens are special. That is all you need to know right now."

Then Percy showed up with Grover. Grover was looking at me for some reason. Percy turned and saw me. I waved at them. Percy and Grover begun walking over to us.

"Hi, Scar." They said in union.

"Hi, boys," I replied.

"ah, good, Percy," Mr. Brunner "now there is four for pinochle."

"What I am then, pork chops?" I murmured under my breath.

He offered Percy a chair to the right of Mr. D. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks." Percy scooted farther away from Mr. D. I was smiling at Percy.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.

She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced her to us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin 11 for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

She was probably closer to Percy's age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking than him too. She looked like she came from California. Her eyes were gray, like a storm cloud.

She glanced at the horn in Percy's hand, then back at him.

She said, "You drool when you sleep."

Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.

"So," Percy said, "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid the that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay." He said looking confused, and looked at Mr. D. "And Mr. D … does that stand for something?"

Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at Percy like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"I must say, Percy," Chiron broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you and watch Miss. Evernight. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you two. He sensed you two were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to … ah, take a leave of absence."

I tried to remember that there was another Latin teacher the first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation he disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.

"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" Percy asked.

While they were talking, I slipped into a daydream. Worse idea ever. Three men were yelling at each other. I yelled "STOP!"

They turned to me. All three spoke "Lareren female. Come to us."

I jolted wake. When I did, only Mr. D was around. Mr. D smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he answered.

"Yeah, right."

"Actually, I want you hold something."

"Okay?"

He held out a sword that has a green gem on the hilt. I reached out to touch it. It glowed a bright silver. I grab it gently. I was about to unsheathe it, but Mr. D spoke "Don't unsheathe it unless you don't have any other choice understand?"

"Yes, Sir," I said.

I turned to leave but I got very dizzy, very fast. Mr. D spoke "Sorry, The Claiming can take it out of you."

"And you did not tell me this why?"

"Because it's better this way."

I glared at him.

I was put in the Big House to sleep. I was kept away from Percy because he was "training".

Mr. D P.O.V. (only for a little bit. Humor me.)

The first Lareren female in over half of a century is a spitfire and a tomboy. The others, probably, don't know about her. But I won't tell them until they get their heads out of their butts. She will be hard to restrain and care for. She will fight us, the Olympian Gods, about everything.

End of Mr. D P.O.V


	5. Clarisse, Luke and The Past Before

I woke up, yet again, and ladies and gents I was already getting pissed. And here's why. A new person was looking straight at me. This new person was a girl.

"What?!" I snapped.

"You're a newbie!" said the girl.

"Naw, I always been here," I said sarcastically.

"I like you. I am Clarisse, Daughter of Ares. You must be the Lareren Mr. D said to watch over."

"Well I don't need to be watched over, make yourself scarce."

"We will be great friends!"

"Why?"

"Because we might be relatives, but we both have some things similar than others."

We walked out a big House. Clarisse lead me to a cabin.

"Ares Cabin! Front and center! We have a guest! The Lareren Female!"

Suddenly everyone was standing in front of us. Everyone started to talk at the same time

"Cut the racket!" I yelled.

Everyone all of a sudden had stopped talking. I looked at everyone. They wore orange shirts with the words Camp Half-Blood with a pegasi on it. There were whispering going on.

"Is that _her_?"

"She is beautiful, I wonder who her godly parent is."

"Mr. D wants Ares Cabin to protect her, but she looks like she can handle her own."

At that moment, Mr. D entered.

"Good, you're up," he said.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Nothing at all."

I turned to Clarisse with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders. I turned back to Mr. D.

"Where is Percy?"

"He's with Luck from Hermes Cabin."

"Ares, and Hermes are Greek Gods. Why are the Cabins named after Greek Gods?"

"Greek Gods are real"

"That explains _so_ much," she said sarcastically.

"Actually, it does. Did something ever happen that you could not explain?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Dodds, for starters."

"Mrs. Dodds was one of the Furies."

"As in the Greek sisters of punishment?"

"Yes. How do you so much about the Greek Gods?"

"It's my favorite subject."

Mr. D lead me away from Ares Cabin back towards the house I woke up in.

"Why am I here?"

"You may be a Lareren Female but you are a half god being."

"So, who is my parent? I lived by myself for years. After . . . "

"After what?"

"Nothing."

"What? Tell me."

"It's nothing. Drop it."

"It's not nothing so tell me."

"DROP IT!" I yelled, the force and power in my voice made Mr. D fall.

My eyes widen. I turned around and ran away. Away from Mr. D. Away from my past that I wished never happened. Away the problem that killed once.

 _Flashback:_

" _Hunter! Come on! Mommy is calling!'_

" _I'm coming" a smaller version of Scar ran after her friend._

 _She knew that her parents left her. She was told that they never wanted her. Told that she was born in a dark place then was abandoned. Her friend's mom found her and took her in. She never left since._

 _They arrived in time to see a teen thrust a sword into her friend's mom's stomach. The young Scar screamed out in pain as the only adult since she was born was killed. Yes, even back then she knew that a person dies, their gone. The next minute, the teen laid next to the dead mother also dead. The teen was covered in cuts._

 _An adult picked up the children and took them to the orphanage and she stayed there until now. Her friend was adopted into a family when the two was around six years old._

 _End of Flashback._

I was by a tree on the hill over saw the whole camp. A boy walked up to me and sat down beside me.

"Go away, Please," I said softly.

"Mr. D got all the Campers to look for you, you know. That power that you showed belongs to only a few people."

"I know."

"Why hid from it?"

"I killed a person with when I was younger."

"What happened?"

"He killed a person's mom that I was living with at the time."

"At the time?"

"My parents either abandoned me or died before or during my birth."

"I understand that feeling."

"You do?"

"My own dad abandoned my mother, and me after I was born."

"Sucks."

"It does that's why we have to stick together."

"I don't know."

"Think about it. How about we get Mr. D to call off the search before it gets out of hand?"

"Ok."

We walked down to camp in a peaceful silence. Clarisse saw us first. She ran up to us.

"Scar, where did you go? Mr. D had all of us searching for you. Luke your twins are looking for you."

"I was under the tree on the hill. Mr. D pushed my buttons. I needed to cool off." I said, while thinking before I kill someone again.

"Ha. Then he deserves it!"

Together, Clarisse, Luke, and I walk into camp. Where a new life will begin and the old one dies.

When Mr. D sees us, he stalked up to us and grabbed my wrist and began to drag me to the 'Big House' as I now call it. He slammed the door closed when we got into what looked to be a bedroom.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to save your life and my privacy!"

"My life?"

"Yes, your life! I killed a person by that! So, excuse me for trying not to do it again!"


End file.
